The Raven
by Zangetso Makinrov
Summary: Twisted by reality, I am thrown through hell...
1. Chapter 1

The world has never favored me. I rely on pain to carry me through my every day. The ones that claim sanity, they are scared of me, they have labeled me as insane. I've taken up this title with my prestige. I love the taste of blood, and they say that's scary, horrifying. It's just how I work. Pain is of a great importance to me; I love taking physical pain and serving all kinds of pain to watch the broken faces of the ones who claim sanity. The clear precision and beauty of a blade. Run a blade across my tongue, feel the steel slice through the muscle and relish the pain and taste of the sweet, yet salty crimson miracle called blood, that runs through the bodies of every living being.I'm a product of world, I'm the one they call Raven. I'm a Deadman, stuck here in this playground of death they called the Deadman Wonderland.

My name is Zarakata Airiso, known now as the Deadman Raven. I'm in here on so many murders, each one which was self defense, but as more and more kills were on my tally, the more I did with their corpses. I cut them, licked off the blood, and I would loose myself to my growing insanity. They say I must have this thing called Branch of Sin, and also they pulled red crystals from my chest. I don't know how it got there, but I feel them in my chest now. It's my first day in G-block. I have seen the bloodied commercial for a reality gameshow they call Carnival Corpse, where one deadman is pitted against the other.

Not even a full day passes before I'm thrown into the game of oblivion they call Carnival Corpse. I'm facing the one they call hummingbird. I'm lowered into the arena. Hummingbird looks like a nice girl, I hope I don't hurt her too much. Tears form at the corners of her eyes as the countdown begins. "I'm so sorry I have to fight you, I don't want to play this game, but they force all of us to do it for profit and entertainment!" she sobbed out as the countdown rang out a zero, initiating the fight. "I'll make your knockout as painless as possible then. I hope this can be put in the past after this." I exclaim, and then see her eyes shift and she pulls out her earrings, with blood ripping to her hair.

" It looks like you are so going to die, new dick! Screw your sanity, it's useless" she yells as her blood rips forward in a streak, as I almost dodge and it slightly cuts me. Blood first leaks a little from the cut, but turns from crimson to an amazing black, and forms two blades like a ninja's on my forearms to a foot from the end of my middle finger, and it also forms a handle perfect to my hands, with the addition of small shards formed by my blood floating in air. I lick these blood blades, the sensation is more surreal than any other taste and sensation of slicing, and I can feel my eyes almost as if they were cracking, this feeling is amazing. I smile and laugh as I send the 20 or so black blood shards flying with her, each one sliced through the air with a resounding "zwee". Her whip, as I thought of it, deflected 14 of the shards, but the 6 that got her went in twice the depth of their small, one inch length, and I took the opportunity to attack. Slice, slice, and one more as I cut through the blood whip, tasting some blood that landed in my mouth. 5 more shards came from the small wound hummingbird inflicted upon me, and the all flew off at such a close ranged she could not react, and as she barely stood, she attempted to use more blood to increase her power, but the shards had clogged the wounds they inflicted. I slashed with the tip of my blood blade, which was the final blow.

I had won, and seemingly, I felt better than before I entered the match. "How am I using so much blood? I should be near the point of passing out from all this." was my first thought as I walked away from the arena, but not before I walked over to hummingbird, and softly from my lips sounded the words "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do that." I thought to myself, "I think licking my blood blade kept me from doing anything more to her after I won."

My Branch of Sin I named "Crystalline Darkness". I was now the most feared Deadman. I decided to purchase new fingerless gloves to replace my current one, these ones having blades in the straps to let me cut myself to use my Branch of Sin. I was lucky they also let me keep my black steel-toed boots. I had eaten the candy, I knew it was the antidote for the poison the necklace they had placed on my neck was injecting. I heard a male voice call from my doorway. The man at my door was well built, and he said his name was Shinji. It turns out, among the Deadmen, I was the most respected for my apology to hummingbird.


	2. The Bluejay

It's my second day in Deadman Wonderland, and as I read through the handbook, I notice the statement about the candy antidote, and I decide to have the complimentary piece. I expected the round, purple ball to taste in the essence of grape medicine, and had my suspicions confirmed, yet this taste was more potent than any other I had had as a child, visibly shivering as I consume the antidote. "I guess this is your new first time taking the antidote candy. I know, it tastes horrible, but you'll get used to it." called a soft, yet distinct female voice. "Do any of you guys ever knock?" I ask in return as my eyes drift over to this new visitor.

"I'm the one they call the Bluejay. But my name is actually Tesla Serenei. I don't know why, but that's what my parents named me, Raven. Can I ask your name?" she remarks as she sits next to me on my bed, with an expression of general interest." I'm Zarakata Airiso, it's nice to meet you Tesla." Tesla is about my age, has the most beautiful gold eyes, electric blue hair, a little shorter than me. She fits her electrifying name, and for some reason, saying her name makes me taste blue raspberry, like from a sweet but sour candy. "I came here to say I am interested in you, an to show you my Branch of Sin, because personally, I want you to know, as I currently have a minor crush on you."

I stutter like a fool for a minute in jumbled attempts to respond to her crush on me, and Thank God in all his glory, that after that minute, I manage to pull a save. I put my hand on her shoulder, and without thought, reply, "Maybe I can be more than just your crush, Tesla. Even a lone guy like myself wants to be with someone at times."She blushed, and took my hand from her shoulder, wrapped my arm around her, and softly embraced me. "Zara... I saw you on the TV yesterday... you really seem different than all the others here. And although your aura is cold, and dark... Your body is warm, and comforting." Her dark blue top and small leather jacket stopped in the middle of her torso, so my hand is resting on her stomach. Her skin is really soft. And I feel her grip lessen on me as she closes her eyes, and I realize that my warmth was like a soothing lullaby sung by a mother to her infant, and as she slips into a soft slumber, a smile of comfort appears on her face.

Her figure is perfect to me, I think to myself as I hold Tesla while she sleeps. A warm feeling, like bathing in the perfectly set waters in a luxury hotel suite washes through my body, as I fall victim to the same comfort of another person as Tesla had, as my last thought before I fall asleep is "I hope I can love her."

An hour later, I awake to Tesla laying atop me in a warm embrace. "You're so cute when you're asleep, Zara." Her smile is the best I've seen, full of hope and happiness. I ask from curiosity, "Why are you in here? I mean, as in what did you get charged with?" Tesla's smile lessens, as she starts. " I was put here a year or two ago,after the day my mom was beating me, as most days went, when she scratched me and my blood shot out from my body, which turned to a bolt shaped like lightning, and struck her, killing her. I was charged with 1st degree Murder." I hug her, as for once, I feel compassion towards her. "I know you have heard of my reason, Tesla. I'm sorry you had to experience that, being hurt by the one you had known all you. And your Branch of Sin sounds really cool. How about you become my girl? I really am starting to like you." Tesla's face turns blood red, as she weakly replies "Y-yes."

I notice the TV flicker on, as another Carnival Corpse is streamed. the two of us ignore the match, and we talk more and more. I picked well, and now I am almost ready to tell her three little words: "I love You."


	3. Scarred Hearts

_Knock, knock, knock__**. **_Tesla hears this, smirks, and looks over to me and remarks slyly: "You finally got your stupid knocks, Zara. Happy? Heh" I playfully slap her arm, not hurting her at all. I yell "Come in!" to the guest at my door, as Tesla tackles me onto the bed. "Didn't know I was interrupting." called Shinji, who is casually leaning against the wall, possibly admiring us. "Anyways, Owl asked me to get you down to the little pub we have down here in G-Block. Wouldn't keep him waiting, he's known to be dangerous when angry. That's all. See ya, Zara." Shinji finishes as he leaves my doorway, I'm guessing to the gym. "Oh, you probably haven't met Owl or anyone else yet, besides me, Crow, and obviously Hummingbird. You know they removed half of her stomach for loosing to you yesterday?"

I take a second to remember that there is a penalty round the looser of Carnival Corpse must play, and they randomly pick a body part to remove by lottery, anything non-vital without anesthetics. Worst thing is, they televise the penalty round, which would be fine when my insane side surfaces, but it is irritating otherwise. Tesla takes my hand and heads to the door, telling me, "We should go, you'll probably like Owl. He's really a nice guy."I willingly follow her energetic lead, and we end up at this little pub, and I see a wide variety of characters. One elderly woman, a teen in a motorized wheelchair, and an oddly normal-looking middle aged man, who is wearing an olive green scarf that covers almost all of his neck.

I hear a seemingly robotic voice call out "Hey, Raven, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm the one they call Owl, and I see you have met Bluejay. I noticed you two holding hands the minute you two walked in, and I want you to take good care of her. Thank God Senji carried through with the favor I asked of him." I search around the room as he talks, trying to find out who he is when Tesla points to the man in the green scarf. As I open my mouth to ask how he could talk without moving his lips, he answers my unasked question. " I speak through a transmitter, as my vocal cords were removed during a punishment round." "Sorry to hear that, but, hey, you can still communicate. better than nothing, right?" I respond,which made a smile form across his face.

I start talking with the other members of Scar Chain, and not too much long later I became a very popular not long after, I leave with Tesla, wishing to be with this electric girl that I love. I don't think that I'm one for the social scene for long. When we are back, I find the box of chocolates that I had secretly ordered back at the Scar Chain bar, using a considerable amount of Cast Points in doing so."Hey Zara,what is the box on your bed?" Tesla asks with a very curious tone, and then her eyes cast even more curiosity as she turns around to see my stupid smile across my face. "I bought it for us to share, Tesla. Go ahead and open it." She opens it and her face lights up like a festival at night, making that stupid uncontrollable smile already on my face get much larger. "How did you know that I adore chocolate, Zara?" She asks as she bites into one of the treats,and with her expressions I just can't help but hug the cute turns around through my tight hug and hugs me back,then kisses me on the lips with her chocolate-traced lips.


	4. Acceptance

"This has to be what love feels like." I think to myself as Tesla starts deepening our kiss, and as if I'm her slave, I add more passion to the kiss, and before long, I pin her against the wall by my bed, our tongues fighting a delightfully fierce battle in her mouth. I now notice how large her chest actually is, they must be at least D cups. Everything about her feels so soft, tender and warm to me. God, she's amazing.

She pushes me down on to the bed, and she crawls ever so slowly, and lovingly, by my side. Tesla's love just pours through those beautiful now sapphire eyes,(her eyes can change between Gold and Sapphire.) and she removes my shirt ever so tenderly, Revealing my six pack and other muscular features I had unintentionally hid so well. "Wow... Zara, you're so well built..." Tesla starts as I slience her with a kiss, and remove the tight Leather jacket she was wearing- how I could have been so oblivious to her bust size is now beyond me- to reveal her top only covered by a bra I find to be suited to the tee for her.

She blushes and softly requests "Zara... please don't do any of those things to me that made some people come here... I want this to be special, since... It's my first time." I whisper back with love flowing through my tone "Tesla... I love you. I want to never hurt you, so please, if I'm making you uncomfortable, say stop and I will. It's my first time as well, so I want us to both enjoy it. I want you to know that you're the only person I love, my only friend as well, and even the first female to call me by my name. I love you beyond myself, beyond anything. I'm glad I could come to Deadman Wonderland, since I got to meet and love you. I cant't express how much you mean to me." I mean every word I say. Even if I die in here, killed as a worthless animal, I will never want to trade this experience for the world.

She blushes hard enough to make her entire face pink, but then I look into her eyes to see her heart, maybe even her soul, cascading from her eyes. Our lips collide once again, ever so tenderly, and the pure amounts of love flowing through the kiss is that on the levels to soothe 1,000 years of loneliness. I undo her bra in the kiss, making it fall in between us, leaving her top half completely and I place a trail of small butterfly kisses down her neck and stop just under where her clevage begins. She's not just some girl to me; she's a new life. One where I can escape all the despair and Hatred my life has thrust upon me.

I take one of her breasts into my hand, and gently begin to massage it, eyes seeking approval by Tesla, who's eyes were shut as she moaned ever so angelically and softly as I moved her large and soft mound around. I place a kiss on her other breast, while still massaging the other one, and begin to suck ever so gently on her erect nipple, causing her to moan out my name ever so angelically like only she could.

I continue this for a while, and occasionally lick her nipple, always causing her to moan out my name or simple moans of pleasure, until she backs away, and moves down to my pants, and removes them, my erection so obvious that I'm surprised that it hasn't broken any layers of my clothing. She pulls down my boxers now, revealing my hard member for her alone to see, causing me to blush . "It's so... big... I just hope I can make you as happy as you make me, love." Tesla cooes just before she takes my member into her mouth, causing me to now moan. Her mouth is so warm,and wet, that it feels like I'm in a sort of euphoria. She now begins to move her head up and down, which puts me into another level of pleasure I don't think I can describe. I moan out her name as I look into her eyes, which give me the same level of love that I'm sending her with my gaze.

She adds her tongue to the orchestra of pleasure she was giving me, and I loose myself on cloud nine as I nearly yell out "Tesla!" and release in her mouth. She sits up and swallows, something I am barely aware of as I float through the heavens. When I return, I feel her lips pressed against mine again, and this time she was the one to start the intracste dance between our tongues, which both of us so adored.

"Are you ready?" I ask her, as thankfully my member had not shown any signs of softening. With her assistance, I remove the rest of her clothing, which she does with me after, making us both as naked as the days we were born. I had heard about the controversy of giving all female prisioners in Deadman Wonderland before I was transported here, and had never actually cared about that until now. She now lays back onto my bed, and with arms extended, she says the words I can never forget: "Zarakata Airiso, I love you. I want to love you at least a fraction of how much you make me happy. Please, let's become one." No female before that had ever said my full name, much less anyone EVER saying that they loved me. In the day or so I've known and begun to love her, She's become more valuable to me than anything else. She's become the first and only thing I've ever valued, and I would happily die for her, and on her command if she wanted.

I softly position myself to her wet sex, just barely connecting the two of us, which Tesla had seemed to already be enjoying. I lean over and kiss her as I slowly enter her, and simultaneously we moan into each other's mouth. She's so tight, so warm, and wet. Her treatment earlier was nothing compared to this, it isn't the pleasure I'm taking in so much, more of the lines of the pure intimacy of this.

I give her some time to adjust to me,and when she gives me that look of readyness, I slowly thrust back and forth in her, as we engage in the tongue battle we so adore. This is what love feels like. Relief. She was so pure to me, an oasis in the Sahara, a happiness I never thought was possibe to find in anyone, or even experience. I guess fate gives even it's favorite victims a break. I'm still new to love, but I can't see how it is so complicated like I've seen it portrayed in shows and etc. For once I don't feel hatred as I usually do, but goodness; purity. Only Tesla could ever do that for me.

I increase the pace of my thrusts, each time earning a soft moan in our kisses, which we only stop in order to catch some breath, not even to moan out the other's name, which we simply do inside the kiss, as if there was some sort of unspoken code. I feel the tension spreading over myself, and somehow, I can feel it spreading all through Tesla's amazing, angelic body. I reach out and grab her hand, and intertwine our fingers as we clasp each other's hand tightly. I'm near my limit, and I can tell she is as well.

With a final few thrusts, we climax at the same time, causing them to be more potent in their intoxication levels than our orgasms already were, while screaming our each other's names. I stay inside her for a bit, laying on top of her while listening to her hesrtbeat and simpe breaths, which calm me like ice cools fire, but in a more gentle and loving way. When I do end up pulling out, I immediatly end up missing her warmth, and pull them blankets up over us. I cuddle up to her, and she does the same in respones as well as intertwine our legs as she recites something I remeber from reading in Shakespear. (Hey, I got bored and he's not a half bad writer.)

"They so loved that love in twain

Had the essence of but one.

Two distincts, division none;

Number there in love was slain."

The way she looks into my eyes is comparable to looking into a sea of galaxies, beautiful and captivating, but in this case,_loving._

I rest my head between her still bare breasts, and as I am carried away by the softness of her skin, her eminating warmth, and steady heartbeat, she says the one thing I wanted seceretly to hear my entire life, word for word.

_"I love you, Zarakata Arioso, for all that you are to me, and I love every part of you. You mean more than anything to me."_


End file.
